Enchanting Love~*~*~
by Raspberry Darling
Summary: *Not good at summaries, Hermione has a bad life, Draco finds out, feels bad for her, they fall in love lalala READ AND REVIEW!*
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sat in the Gruffindor common room writing in her diary. Draco walked in. (not supposed to be there.) He tried to read what she was writing over her shoulder...  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione cried "What do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What do you you write in there anyways mudblood?" sneered Draco.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
Malfoy tried to snatch her light blue colored diary, with a bronze-looking lock from her tight grip.  
  
"MALFOY! STOP! Or i'll tell Professor McGonagall about your being here!" What would she say about that? hmm??"  
  
Draco gave her a look of disgust as he walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower thinking to himself ::Wonder what's so important in there anyways? Maybe i'll have to go find it while she's out at the library studying, I know about our potions test comming up, she'll have to study for that soon::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay in his bed. It was 8 o' clock at night. He thought about how Hermione would probably be in the library tomarrow studying, like always, and that is when he would go to find her diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning at 7 o' clock. It was saturday. He knew that Hermione was probably already in the library, skimming through books, memorizing everything she had read through already.  
  
He knew that this was his chance to find out what Hermione kept so secretive. ::It probably wasnt anything good:: He thought to himself. But he continued up to the Gryffindor tower anyways. He saw that there was noone up there, Hermione and her roomates must have all gone to study. He thought ::Where would a mudblood like herself hide her diary?:: He walked over to her bed, he lifted up the pillows, and saw her diary right there, surprised that is was not locked. He picked it up, as he heard footsteps walking towards the door... he threw the diary on the bed and jumped underneath Hermione's bed. Someone walked into the room... he could feel sweat trickle down his forehead hoping it wasnt Hermione, and hoping whoever it was wouldn't look under the bed. They started to walk away. Draco got out from under the bed and reached for Hermione's Diary. He sat down, and opened up to the first page, he read...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is my fifteenth birthday, and once again, my whole family has done nothing for me. It didnt surprise me though. My dad beat me again this morning, for not cleaning the house quick enough. I had to tell my friends that I had fallen down the stairs again. Maybe i'll just start slitting my wrists, maybe it will get rid of all my stress. But then what would be my excuse for that? I could say my dat scratched me. Yes, that would work! Well I have to go. My dad is comming up the stairs, I can hear him, probabaly time for another beating, man I cant't wait until Hogwarts, I have nothing to worry about when i'm there except of coarse Draco Malfoy, Oh how I wish he would just change so that I wouldnt have to deal with him. I have enough to deal with at home. Well I really have to go.  
  
Lots of love ~ Hermione  
  
Draco was stunned, who could have thought Hemione went through all of this at home? He had pictured her family perfect, and rich, and all extremely smart. Was he wrong. He actually felt bad for her, in an odd sort of way. She had mentioned him, out of all people. He congradulated himself on accomplishing his mean ways, but he still felt bad for her, and for what she went through at home. Maybe that's why she has never mentioned her family for this reason. He heard footsteps once again. Quicker this time, the door to the dormitrie opened...  
  
It was Hermione. Draco stood up and dropped her diary on the floor. 


	2. The new students

Just a lil note to the readers... If u think my story sux at the beginning THEN DONT READ IT!!!!! gosh is that so hard to explain? lol, well any ways for those of you who actually liked it, heres my continuation!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MALFOY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"I...uh...stumbled across it?" said Draco, hoping she would believe him.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Hemione started to cry a little, wondering how far he had read.  
  
"Listen mudblood, I only read the first page, relax. I happened to skim across my name and don't worry I did congradualte myself on making your life horrible. But, I also in the weirdest little way, I actually feel bad for you. And if you ever need to talk, i'm here." Malfoy couldn't believe what he just said. Where did that come from?  
  
Hermione was crying more now.  
  
"Malfoy why are you being so nice to me? And I would never talk to you about anything! What is wrong with you? Are you on drugs?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hahaha, no Granger, i'm not on drugs. And the reason i'm being nice to you is some tiny part of me, I mean really tiny part of me, feels bad for you. And I can say stuff like that. After all Crabbe and Goyle aren't here. I have no-one to impress really."  
  
Malfoy couldn't believe he said that either. ::Was he actually falling for her? Did he have feelings toward her? No. He couldn't. He hates Hermione!:: He told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun shining in through the window. ::Could she really trust Draco? Could he be someone who could help her? Look after her? Nah, after all he does hate her. She needed someone. To look out for her. Harry and Ron had always kind of looked out for her. But Draco is someone from Slytherin. People are scared of him. If he looks out for her, people won't mess with her. Maybe I could try, after all I don't really have anything to lose. Do I?::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into the library. Surprised to see Draco there. He was sitting in a chair by the window, and once he saw her he got up to go over and talk to her. Could he have been waiting for her? Knowing she was going to be there?  
  
"So, do you want to trust me yet? Im a Slytherin, I have powers and authority that you don't. And that your little friends Potter and Weasly don't either.  
  
"Yes, Draco i've been thinki..."  
  
"ATTENTION!! Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall walked in the room. She had a girl with her. Hermione had never seen her before. "We have a two new students here today. Drucilla and Enrique, and naturally I have chosen Hermione to show them around, would you Hermione?"  
  
"Umm...sure Professor McGonagall, Id be happy to."  
  
Drucilla was in 15 and her brother Enrique was 16. She could already tell they were going to be trouble. And the way they looked at her made her positive she wanted Malfoy watching out for her.  
  
"Hey Draco, ive been thinking, id be more than happy to tlak to you about stuff. And have you kinda look out for me ya know?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Sure Granger, ive decided to change my ways, sorta, you know, be nice. I mean I AM the hottest guy in the school but yet I don't have a girlfriend because they all think im too mean. Maybe this will help a little. Is there anything you want to talk about now?"  
  
Draco smiled sweetly, not his usual smirk, but a smile, a comforting smile.  
  
Hermione thought to herself ::Can I really trust him? Or is this just some kind of joke?:: She decided to trust him, and go on her way about showing the new students around the school.  
  
"What's up with your hair..Granger is it? What, did you grow up on a farm?" Drucilla and Enrique started to laugh at there jokes.  
  
Hermione could tell this was going to be a horrible couple of hours. She wished she hadn't said yes to do this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up friday morning, and rushed to get ready for her first class. She started to run down the hallway. And bumped into something, or someone. It was Draco.  
  
"How was your little school tour with the new students?" asked Draco.  
  
"Horrible, like you wouldn't believe." Hermione told him.  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"Drucilla was the worst! She laughed at everything that she could point out that was wrong with me! I thought I was going to loose it, seriously. And her brother just laughed the whole time! I couldn't stand them, I was so glad when it was over."  
  
"Omigosh, Im gunna have a word with them."  
  
This assured Hermione that Draco ment what he said about looking out for her. That made her happy. Just after he said that, he heard her name, and laughing. They turned the corner. It was Drucilla and Enrique. Draco smiled at Hermione and started to walk toward them. He pushed there books out of there hands as they all fell to the ground, and Hermione stood and watched. 


End file.
